Nearly Dreaming
by SunshineJellyBaby
Summary: I think it's okay... Read it! Basically, it's all about the next generation- Harry and co.'s children!- Brought to you by the Author of Always Is A Wish Away (in other words the great admirer of HazelHarman and Pandie!) Just PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R/R!!!!! No
1. A visit from the heron... er... u no wot...

Nearly Dreaming.  
  
Disclaimer- Use your common sense.  
  
***  
  
Megan Weasley twirled a lock of auburn hair around her finger. She slowly swung on the garden swing descending from an oak branch somewhere in the world above the ground and gripped the ropes tighter between her fingers until the prickly surface dug into her smooth skin. She let out a long sigh. Today was the day. The day she had been dreaming about for a long, long time. For what had seemed like forever. Eight and a half months, to be exact. Her mum was finally having the baby. Her new little sister. Her curls bounced on her shoulders as she made her way to the manor- her family's manner.  
  
A boy of six sat at the conservatory table. His eleven year old sister walked in and glanced over his shoulder. He was concentrating so intently on his picture that he didn't notice her until she spoke in her own, soft, yet loud, voice.  
  
'Hey, that's kinda good,' she remarked.  
  
The boy looked up at her through his large, dark eyes. He seemed to be thanking her, though he didn't say anything. Then he looked back at his work and continued with his drawing. Megan sighed and pulled a wand out of her pocket. With a flick the milk carton came zooming towards her. She cocked her head at her brother, Daniel, and sighed. 'Dan, Speak for God's sake!' she rolled her eyes at him. She took a long swig out of the milk carton and let out another sigh, this time one of contentment. Daniel looked up.  
  
'That's naughty!' he whispered at her, his large eyes filled with innocence and shock.  
  
Megan simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
***  
  
A thirty year old, out of breath Harry Potter swung open the white door and rushed into the labour room. He looked over at the bed, on which lay a puffing Hermione.  
  
'I got here as soon as I could!' he apologised, 'Megan called me.'  
  
Hermione glanced over and carried on puffing and gasping.  
  
'Have they started?' Harry asked Ron.  
  
'Yeah,' Ron replied 'I think they're urm... I dunno. Well I'm supposed to be timing them but all this muggle stuff is so confusing.'  
  
Harry grinned and took the watch from him. 'Here,' he offered, 'I'll do it.'  
  
He handed the bunch of yellow daisies he had been carrying to Ron, who plonked them onto the side table.  
  
Just then the nurse rushed in.  
  
'How's it going?' she asked. She seemed to be in a fluster and looked slightly nervous.  
  
Ron replied, 'Okay.'  
  
She smiled weakly and rushed over to Hermione. Harry looked up. 'I think it's time!' He glanced at Hermione, questioning her. She nodded, her eyes widening. 'Must I push?' she cried. The nurse's eyes widened in shock and she started panicking even more.  
  
'Umm,' she started, 'No! Don't push! Wait for the Doctor, he's coming now! Urm... Breathe! Yes, breathe! But don't push! Breathe, don't push! Breathe, don't push!' She rushed round the room frantically as she spoke, and continued once she had finished. She didn't seem to be going any where in particular. She rushed to The side table, then to the instruments that lay on a trolley at the foot of the bed. She paused over them, then walked to Ron. Her mouth opened slightly, as if she was about to speak, then shut again. She walked to Hermione and her hands went up and down as she breathed.  
  
'I have to push!' Hermione yelped.  
  
'Hold it in!' The nurse cried.  
  
'I can't!'  
  
'Yes you can!'  
  
'I can't!'  
  
'Breathe!'  
  
Hermione's face seemed to be screwed up in pain and Ron had rushed over to her to grab her hand. She squeezed his till he doubled up in pain. Harry, who had been minding his own business, rushed over and grabbed Ron. Then the Doctor rushed in.  
  
'What's happening?' He asked, laying down a clipboard and standing over Hermione.  
  
'I'm holding it in!' .  
  
'She's breathing!'  
  
'Don't!'.  
  
'Don't what?' .  
  
'Hold it in!'  
  
Ginny stepped into the room. 'What's happening?' she questioned.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock at the door and Megan ran to get it. With a flick of her wand the door swung open and she grinned at the people on the step outside.  
  
'Hey!' she greeted.  
  
The older boy, who was her age, grinned at her and stepped inside. The younger one looked at her strangely, 'You say that way to much!' he commented.  
  
The older one, Rion, was tall, about a centimetre taller than Megan, and black- haired. He had deep blue eyes and was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. He was Megan's best friend and together they were fellow house- mates (both in Griffindor) and fellow-pranksters. The younger one, Charlie, who was eight, had brown- mahogony hair and green eyes. He was wearing a shirt and jeans. Megan straightened her red T-shirt and flicked an imaginary piece of lint off her baggy black cords.  
  
Rion and Charlie were both Harry and Ginny's sons. Their parents had been happily married for eleven years, one year shorter than Ron and Hermione.  
  
'So what's up?' Megan grinned. Her and her brother were exact opposites. Megan had bright red hair and sparkling green eyes. Magical eyes- ones that twinkled and showed her emotions more than her face ever could. They flamed when she was angry and shone when she was happy. She was tall (about 5''3) and could easily pass for thirteen. Daniel looked- and acted- quite young for his age- probably because he was so quiet and short- and had mousey- brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
'Nothing much,' Rion shrugged, 'So another sibling, eh?'  
  
'Yea...'  
  
'So any names yet?'  
  
'Nah...'  
  
Rion grinned. 'That time of the month already?'  
  
Megan's eyes widened and she gasped and spluttered... 'Why, you li'l....'  
  
Rion made a sharp exit, laughing his head off, while Megan dashed after him, her eyes blazing, cheeks flushed and curls bouncing all round her head like a lion's mane.  
  
***  
  
Hermione held her new baby in her arms. Her new little girl. A tear silently rolled down a cheek as she laughed. 'My baby...' she whispered, tucking a flyaway lock of hair behind one ear. Ginny gazed at the new baby. Her new niece!  
  
Ron put his arm around his little sister. Right now he was the happiest guy on the planet. He had three kids, a best mate, a cool little sister and he was married to the woman he loved the most. Harry smiled at the little face below him. It was purple and all screwed up, like an old woman. But to him, and everyone else in the room for that matter, she was the most beautiful thing ever.  
  
***  
  
DONE!!! YAHHOOOOO!!!!!!! You like? (as I so often say). Review! (Click that little box down there!) HazelHarman- I hope you're reading this!  
  
And my wonderful full-time reviewers- Mah darlin' Iz, Pumpkin 3223 and Potterschik- same to you! Luv ya'll and check out my other account if you haven't already! It's a kewl story- I think! (Uh-oh self indulgence...) And r/r my other fic (Never Say Never) It'll get better I promise!!!!! (:s) Thanx! And review! And I know this chapter was weird- but first's are always weird! And it'll get much better! Now Review and I will review your fic! (fics if you review more than once!)  
  
Now Bubi xx  
  
Roo, SunnyJellz, your SunnySoulSis... etc.  
  
*_* 


	2. Nearly time for Hogwarts...

AN at the end of chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
'So,' Megan puzzled from her (very strange) position of dangling by her feet from the swing, 'Between muggle music and wizard music you'd chose muggle music?'  
  
Rion turned to his best friend and nodded, 'Just think of Linkin Park, Nickelback, POD!'  
  
Megan sighed 'Ahhh, Nickelback…'  
  
Ryan carried on, 'GreenDay, Blink 182, The Offspring-'  
  
'Okay!' Megan cut him short, laughing 'So one more day of freedom!'  
  
'Actually, considering our parents, I'd call it one more day till freedom!'  
  
Megan laughed, 'Still, this has probably been the best summer yet, with Isabel and all! It's sad I'll be leaving her, she's really gorgeous. Plus she's started drooling!'  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows. 'Oh my God,' he said, 'She is ruining you!'  
  
Megan laughed, 'Y'know, I could kill you for that, but it's too much of a gorgeaous day… oh no, I just remembered, I have to go to Diagon Alley!'  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes and some floo powder later, Megan and Rion were walking into Flourish and Blotts. Megan looked through the 'psychic' section, and found a book on 'Developing and finding psychic powers within'. She payed for it, and left the shop.  
  
Rion took a lick from his 'peanut butter and apple' ice-cream and turned to Megan. She looked thoughtful.  
  
'Hey,' A look of excitement dawned on Mgan's face, 'I can get a pet!'  
  
Rion looked at her strangely, 'Why?'  
  
'Well, I'd just like one. Now that I'm in second year and all…'  
  
Rion laughed at her, 'Well, while you're there I'll get something small, I've got birthday money left over.'  
  
'What, like an ant?'  
  
***  
  
'How can I help you?' the woman behind the counter greeted.  
  
'Hey! Well,' Megan started, I wanted a pet, something unusual, and Rion here wants something small, like an ant.'  
  
Rion interrupted, 'I don't want an ant, but do you have something little I could get for cheap that wouldn't cost too much?'  
  
'Well, I have some lovely fringbees for you, young man, and I have just the right thing for you madam!'  
  
After Rion had chosen his fringbee (they were kind of little blue mice with yellow hair and no tail or whiskers) Megan had a look at her animal. At first, she thought it was a round ball of black fluff, but soon she saw a little pink nose peek out. It turned out to be like a hedgehog with fur instead of spikes, and a very sweet one at that. It kind of squeaked like a mouse and had big golden eyes flecked with blue.  
  
Megan grinned at the shopkeeper. 'I'll take it,' she said  
  
***  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny and picked up Isabel from the bed she had been changing her on. 'So, I have a thought here… and I'm not promising anything! But I was thinking that seeing as I chose Dan's middle name, and Ron chose Meg's, you guys could chose Issy's?'  
  
Ginny grinned. 'Thanx, Herm, if Ronniekins agrees, we'd be honoured!'  
  
'Hey!' Hermione laughed, 'You're younger than him, you can't call him that!'  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry, as I always am, that this took so long and all, but I've been busy, blahblahblah…… and thank you SOSOSOSOSOOOO much to everyone who reviewed :  
  
Pandie- Thanx, knew I could count on you!!!  
  
Hazel- well, if you mix black and ginger, you get a brownish colour, right? WeasleySweetie- Thanx! It's so nice to have someone really nice r/r. I need your encouragement!!! I r/red 2 of your stories, but it might have been under 'Roo'. Imagination55- thanx! You'll see how it works out…  
  
Derkaun Zarion- er… thanx 2 u 2… I really like your name btw!  
  
Cookie- Thank you SO much! You're really nice, I need your encouragement too!  
  
Jeanne- thank you! The next chapter is a flash back, so there should be a lot of info there!  
  
hermionee weasley- Thank you! I will if you r/r!  
  
At least eight more r/rs till post!!!  
  
Luv yall!  
  
Bubi xx  
  
I know it's a long way to go, but in case I forget, fiftieth reviewer gets a prize!!! 


End file.
